Late Night Equations
by Haruko-Kuroxah
Summary: When a science and math problem are planned. Is this how Bastion plans on getting a girlfriend? BastionxOC Fluffy! Please read.


Late Night Equations

The scratching of the pen hitting the paper began to drown out. Writing numbers and solving problems as quickly as possible. Her homework was almost done. So close. This was what it's like to be a Ra Yellow and to be the second best in their science class. The first being Bastion Misawa. Tossing the pen to the side, deciding to be done for the night due to the pulsing between her eyes. Leaning back in a chair, pulling off her study glasses placing them on her books.

The night grew later. Must be late. Homework was getting tougher and having some friendly competition made it all the more fun to do work. Riley Rhodes won't ever back down from a friendly fight with Bastion Misawa.

Hearing a knock at the door Riley shuffled towards the door, opening it to reveal a smiling Bastion holding books and papers. Guess he needed a study partner. Or more wall space to write on. "Bastion it's" Riley glanced towards the clock but wasn't able to speak. "Late, I know but I was looking through some math equations and some of these are matched up with science equations" Bastion moved towards her desk and tossed his stuff on it, pulling out the equations. "We should work on them and figure out what they mean. Two heads is better than one."

Riley nodded and looked at Bastion, "Okay, let's take a look at this" Leaning over the desk, examining every equation. "Here, these two match up" Quickly pulling out some paper and writing them down beside each other. Bastion leaned over and looked at what she wrote, quite happy with what he saw. "Oh I get it's like a huge puzzle! See? This equation matches up with the two I just wrote down" Smiles happily to the other Ra member.

As the hours went by the two Ra members sat in Riley's room working on equations. Hoping to solve the problem quickly. This was an occasional fun thing they did together. Working together until the sun came up. Riley let out a huge yawn, it was already turning to 9am. The bell for breakfast started to ring. Glancing over at Bastion she found the smarty pants sleeping while leaning against the bed. Jumping from her chair Riley made her way downstairs into the dining hall, grabbing a couple plates and filling them with food. Being up all night they both needed food and energy. Paying when she went to the cashier, grabbing a couple cups of coffee before heading back to her room.

Opening her dorm room with skill Riley placed breakfast down on her desk, glancing over the equations. Did they say something? Ignoring the breakfast and waking up the sleeping nerd on the floor. Carefully running her fingers over the paper, lifting them into her hands and sitting down allowing her to focus more on the papers in her hands. Did Bastion plan this? No way. This didn't make sense. Pulling out another sheet of paper she began to write what she believes is true about the numbers on the other page. Once figuring out what the true answer was she stashed it within her book. Getting up she moved towards to sleeping figure and shook him lightly. "Bastion, I brought breakfast and coffee" She spoke lightly watched the other slowly open his sleepy eyes.

"What time is it?" He muttered in a slur. Probably still getting used to the waking up feeling. Riley walked over to the desk and brought the breakfast towards him, placing his share in front of him and sitting across from the waking Ra. "It's around 9:30, we were up pretty late solving those equations" She spoke with a smile that Bastion more than enjoyed looking at. Taking a gulp of her coffee she glanced over at the Ra looking at her, "Going to eat?" A smile still placed on her lips while they both dug into their breakfast.

Once they finished their breakfast and took a cat nap, they both got up and made their way to the school library. Walking with laughter and conversations about math and science as they made their way towards the magical place where they stored their books. Opening the doors they made their way to the second floor, searching around in the science section. Next assignment was to discuss science for a whole 60 minutes. Yupp they paired up together to do a lecture. Pulling books out one by one and deciding which were the best by agreeing with each other. Riley looked up at Bastion with her stunning blue eyes that worked beautifully with her long black hair, "Is there any more to the equations we were working on? A part of me feels like it's not solved yet" She spoke with lightness in her voice.

"There's always more to a problem, I'm sure you can figure it out. Meet me tonight at the rose garden around 8 if you've solved it" Bastion replied. Riley thought about telling him that she already solved the problem but she kept her mouth shut, nodding happily and saying that she will even if she hasn't solved it.

Finishing their book collection they walked back to their dorm, splitting the books in half and each other the Ra members take their half and study it, reviewing each other's notes tomorrow morning at breakfast. Riley walked back to her dorm, again opening her door with skill and tossed the books on the floor then moving towards her desk pulling out the papers once again. So what she found out was true? She knew exactly what to do. Pinning the papers above her desk she sat down and looked at it for a while. Still wrapping what it said around her head.

Hours past and Riley snapped the books shut, glancing towards the clock. Five to nine. Getting up she tossed on her combat boots and Ra Yellow jacket heading out of her dorm room and into the darkness of the coming night. Looking around, happy with the scenery. Once she found the rose garden Riley walked through until she hit the middle. Bastion sat on the fountain ledge, looking into the sky. Riley smiled happily, enjoying how peaceful Bastion looked. Stepping into the opening she spoke lightly, blushing while his name brushed off her tongue. "Bastion"

Bastion looked towards the speaking voice with a smile and stood up, waving her over so they both stood in front of the fountain. "Have you solved the problem?" Riley nodded with a bright smile. "Yes I did. I actually figured it out this morning while you were sleeping but when you mentioned it in the library I considered of telling you that I know. I then waited for you to finish talking and after hearing the rose garden I decided that this" Looks around, "Seemed much more suitable" Smiling happily up at the smartest Ra.

Riley watched as Bastion grew blush on his cheeks, "Yes it is true, I like you. You're talent to keep up with my grades is outstanding. The prettiest girl in duel academy allows me to be her friend. Your talents are amazing and your beauty makes it all the better." Riley slipped her hand against his mouth. She knew that he would keep talking if she didn't shut him up.

"Bastion," she laughed, "I like you too." She removed her hand and was a little thankful that he didn't keep on his little rant. It was sweet but she did need to tell how she felt and now that she has happiness has sprung through her. Moving closer to Bastion, a smile played on her lips. "I feel like there's an equation that needs to be solved" Bastion spoke, watching Riley blush and avoid eye contact. He brushed his fingers across her cheek, gently pushing her face close to his, waiting a second to see any negative reactions. Without any rejection he pressed in closer, going into a quick kiss but quickly pulling away. Blush making the male Ra member look like a tomato. "Is that an appropriate solution to the equation?"

Riley nodded, "I believe it was the best way to solve the equation" Wrapping her arms around Bastion she pressed her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Closing her eyes quickly. Right she was up all night. She needed to sleep. She felt the other pick her up into his arms, Riley assumed that Bastion caught onto her being tired. "Let's get you to bed" a pair of lips brushed against Riley forehead as they made their way back to the Ra dorms.

Riley fell into a half asleep state; it was a little hard to fall asleep within Bastions arms. Moving in a new area without wind Riley assumed they were inside the dorms. Thankfully her room was on the first floor. She would meet her bed soon. Riley shifted in Bastions arms and heard him talk; she was too tired to make out words. Moving through the dorms took longer than it should have then soon she felt motion upwards. Were they going up stairs?

Listening to a door open, her eyes didn't sting, the lights must be off. The room smelt different. This wasn't her room. Being placed down on a bed that smelt unusually familiar. Smelt like Bastion. That's where she must be. Bastions room. Happily she curled up in the bed, feeling a blanket tossed over her and a kiss against her cheek. The last words she remembered hearing were much faded.

"Good night beautiful" Bastion then filled her thoughts but in a different way then before.

**A/N Again another OC fic! I quite enjoyed writing this. So close to 2000! Ah whatever. Next time. Thanks for reading, reviews are encouraged! **


End file.
